


In a Cave in Canada

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Home Verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bisexual captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony?’ Steve squeezed Tony’s arms again and, when he got no reaction, he pressed his face against Tony’s hair. ‘Please don’t leave me, Tony. Please don’t leave. Wake up, Tony, please, wake up. Please, please. Tony." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>After a giant attacks, Steve and Tony are flung far to the north. They must find a way to survive the freezing cold long enough for their team to come for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with anything after The Avengers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Tony?’ Steve squeezed Tony’s arms again and, when he got no reaction, he pressed his face against Tony’s hair. ‘Please don’t leave me, Tony. Please don’t leave. Wake up, Tony, please, wake up. Please, please. Tony."_
> 
> After a giant attacks, Steve and Tony are flung far to the north. They must find a way to survive the freezing cold long enough for their team to come for them.

Steve idly rubbed Tony’s shoulder and listened to the man babble. He could feel the shivers begin to rack his own body, though they’d stopped in Tony a while ago.

‘Anyway, the point is, something. It’s important. Steve?’ Tony’s voice was petering out and Steve, even with his enhanced hearing, had to strain to hear him.

‘I’m listening to you, Tony. Keep talking to me. Please.’ Steve squeezed Tony’s bicep hoping for some reaction but he got nothing.

‘Okay. You’re listening. Good. There’s something.’ Tony shifted in his grip, leaned his head back against Steve’s shoulder and twisted his head enough to see him.

‘Can’t remember?’ Steve forced a smile. He was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. He couldn’t imagine how much feeling Tony had lost.

‘Can’t remember,’ Tony confirmed. ‘But it’s important. For something.’  Tony sighed against him and Steve watched his eyes slip close.

‘Tony?’ Steve squeezed Tony’s arms again and, when he got no reaction, he pressed his face against Tony’s hair. ‘Please don’t leave me, Tony. Please don’t leave. Wake up, Tony, please, wake up. Please, please. Tony.’

Steve shook Tony but the only reaction he got was Tony’s head lolling to the side. A desperate sob escaped him and Steve shifted so he could hold Tony’s face between his hands.

‘Tony, please. I’m begging you. Don’t leave me here. Please, please, come back. Tony, come back.’

…

**Two Days Earlier**

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ Tony asked Clint who grinned at him and ducked out of range when Tony threw a screwdriver at him.

They were all gathered in Tony’s lab after they’d overheard him talking to JARVIS about an experiment he was planning. The experiment had sounded just a little too dangerous even by Tony’s standards so they’d come along. Their arrival hadn’t gone down well.

‘I’m just sayin’, Stark. You don’t have the best track record of self-preservation.’

‘He has a point.’ Bruce agreed as he sifted through some readings Tony had gotten.

‘Et tu, Bruce.’ Tony snapped.

‘And me.’ Bruce told him with a small smile.

‘Tony,’ Steve began.

‘Nu-uh,’ Tony swung around and pointed a finger at him. ‘Not a word from you, Captain Righteous.’

‘Captain Righteous?’ Clint laughed and ducked behind Phil as Tony picked up another screwdriver. ‘That’s a new one.’

‘Shut up, bird brain.’

‘Sir, there is an issue in Jamaica Bay.’ JARVIS announced.

‘Jamaica Bay? Where the fuck is Jamaica Bay?’ Clint asked stepping out from behind Phil who’d pulled out his phone.

‘It’s near J.F.K.,’ Steve told them. ‘JARVIS, what do we know?’

‘It would appear that there is a creature of some description attacking the tourists.’

‘Best description is of a stereotypical giant,’ Phil told them still reading from his phone. ‘Though we’ve had no readings of Asgardian technology.’

‘Images are coming in now, Sir.’ JARVIS told them and began projecting images coming from the bay. A massive man was standing knee deep in the marshes reaching down to pluck what looked like a canoe and throwing it into the distance. ‘I estimate the giant to be 300 feet at least.’

‘Thor?’ Steve turned to the Asgardian who was looking at the projection closely.

‘I do not recognise this man. He is not of Asgard. I believe he is human. Or was.’ Thor amended as the giant picked another canoe out of the water to throw.

‘Mad scientist then.’ Natasha said.

‘Fucking hell,’ Tony muttered. ‘They give us regular scientists a bad name.’

‘Suit up.’ Steve said before anyone could respond and started making for the door. ‘Thor, head over there now and start getting any civilians out. Tony, follow Thor and do the same. Be careful and we’ll join you as soon as we can.’

‘You got it, Cap.’ Tony said as raced off to get into the suit, followed closely by the rest of them.

‘Bruce?’

‘I know, Cap. I’ll wait till we get there before letting the other guy out.’ Bruce was wringing his hands together and Steve stopped him with a light hand.

‘Bruce, is something wrong?’

‘Hmm? Oh, no, nothing’s wrong.’ Bruce managed a small smile.

‘You want to stay with Coulson? In case we need medical?’ Steve offered lightly knowing that Bruce would probably turn him down.

‘Actually, I’d prefer that. If that’s okay?’

‘Of course, Bruce. It’s not a problem.’ Steve carefully began leading Bruce to the hanger bay and left Bruce to Phil’s capable care as he changed into his uniform.

‘ETA, Hawkeye?’

‘Eight minutes.’ Clint reported going through the take-off procedure.

‘Thor’s on scene and has engaged the giant,’ Phil said reading from his phone. ‘Iron Man’s two minutes out.’

…

Steve grunted as he fell straight onto a trash can.

‘Cap? You good?’ Iron Man asked in his ear.

‘Fine.’ Steve picked himself up and looked around.

The giant was closer to 350 feet tall and had not been happy to see them. When they’d arrived, Thor and Iron Man had been attempting to engage him but the giant hadn’t seemed to notice them. In fact, until Clint fired an arrow directly into his mouth the giant had only swatted at them like they were flies.

Once the arrow embedded itself into the giant’s lip, he decided they were worth his attention after all. And then it had almost turned into a fight. _Almost_ because Steve wouldn’t call it fighting. It was more the Avengers being thrown around and barely managing to hit this guy. Natasha had been knocked unconscious and was with medical. The Hulk had been brought out and he was at least was having fun.

Steve hefted his shield onto his arm. The fight was not going well and so far none of them had thought of a way to stop the giant or to communicate with him. Either he couldn’t speak or simply didn’t want to. Whatever the reason they were in the dark.

‘Anyone got any ideas?’ Steve asked over the comm link anyway.

‘Not a damn thing, Cap.’ Hawkeye responded.

‘JARVIS is running a scan to see if it’s science but nothing yet.’ Iron Man said.

‘We’ve got nothing yet, Captain,’ Coulson said. ‘Though we do know for sure that he’s not a mutant.’

‘Very useful. Can’t SHIELD come up with anything better?’ Clint snapped.

‘Apparently not, Hawkeye. Pay attention.’ Coulson added, dryly as Hawkeye was forced to dodge part of a boat.

Neither Hulk nor Thor answered but Steve hadn’t expected them to. 

‘Well our current plan isn’t working.’ Steve said. He threw his shield at the giant but it just bounced off without leaving a mark and rebounded back to him. ‘We need to come up with something and fast before someone gets seriously hurt. Coulson? How’s Natasha?’

‘Awake and wanting to re-join you. She won’t.’ Coulson reported. Steve could just hear Natasha swearing in Russian in the background.

‘Good. Keep it that way.’ Clint said picking himself up.

Steve sighed and leant against a still standing brick wall. This had gone on too long.

‘Cap? You alright?’ Tony asked over a private line. Steve switched over as well.

‘I’m fine, Tony. We need to find a way to end this. And soon.’

‘We will, Steve. We always have before.’

‘There’s a first for everything.’ Steve allowed himself a brief moment to close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere else. Maybe on a nice warm beach without having to fight a giant. Maybe with Tony.

‘Not for this,’ Tony replied. ‘We’ve never lost a fight before.’

‘Not sure I agree with you.’ Steve winced at the declaration.

‘Well, I don’t agree with you.’ Tony said after a moment of heavy silence.

‘Tony, I just mean that - ’

‘JARVIS has something. Switch back.’ Tony said. Steve sighed and switched back over to the main line. ‘JARVIS’s got something. See the red light just under his chin?’ Steve stepped out and craned his neck up. Just beneath the jut of the giant’s chin there was a red light that he hadn’t noticed before. ‘JARVIS thinks that’s what turned him into a giant.’

‘How?’ Steve asked as Hawkeye came to stand beside him. Clint’s exposed right bicep was dripping blood from a gash. Steve sighed and picked up a discarded shirt from the remains of store front and wrapped it around his bicep, tying it tightly.

‘Not sure. The readings say maybe electricity.’

‘How do we combat this, my friend?’ Thor asked over the line.

‘Well, an EMP would do the trick. Assuming Barton could hit the target.’

‘Course I can.’ Hawkeye responded and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Steve plucked the arrow from between Clint’s fingers and gave him a stern look.

‘Hawkeye’s injured. He can’t make the shot.’

‘How bad?’ Coulson asked immediately.

‘Just a gash, sir. Nothing serious.’

‘He’s right,’ Steve assured. ‘It’s just bad enough that he can’t possibly fire.’

‘Could too.’ Clint grinned.

‘Probably but I’m not willing to risk you damaging your arm further.’

‘Whatever you say, Cap.’ Clint replied and dropped heavily onto a half broken bench. Steve swung the shield onto his back and knelt beside him. He cleaned some of the blood off Clint’s arm with another discarded shirt.

‘I’ve got an idea. Thor, I’ll need you to keep the Hulk at bay when I give the order. Iron Man and I will take care of the giant.’

‘Of course, Captain. I await your order.’ Thor responded.

‘Coming down.’ Iron Man said.

‘Hawkeye’s heading back to you Coulson. He’ll need stitches.’ Steve helped Clint to stand.

‘Here. Take this.’ Clint removed another arrow from his quiver and held it out. ‘Second EMP. Just in case.’

‘Thank you, Clint.’ Steve said dryly.

Clint gave him a smile and started heading off to where Coulson was set up with the medics. Iron Man landed on the pavement with his usual flair and flipped up the faceplate. Steve had a moment to appreciate Tony’s smile before he spoke.

‘What’s the plan, Cap? Am I gonna fly you up nice and close to our friend’s neck and you just stab away at him, hoping for the best?’

‘Pretty much, yeah.’

‘You’ve got to be shitting me.’ Tony said frowning.

‘It’s not my best plan I’ll grant you. But I can’t think of anything else. Can you? Or JARVIS?’

‘No,’ Tony glanced up at the giant. ‘It won’t be easy. We’ll probably be killed.’

‘We’ll be fine.’ Steve waved a hand and stuck both arrows through his belt. ‘Now. How do you want to do this?’

‘What? Oh, carrying you.’ Tony considered him before shrugging. ‘Bridal style?’

‘Probably not the most practical for stabbing a giant’s neck.’

‘And that’s not a weird sentence at all. Alright, Cap, come one.’

Tony held an arm out to him and Steve stepped up, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist. Tony clutched tightly to Steve’s bicep and gave him one last grin before dropping the faceplate and lifting off.

‘Hold on tight, Cap. Can’t have you falling on me.’

Steve held on a little tighter and watched the ground disappear beneath his feet. Which he had no idea what to do with. Should he let them dangle or should he pull them up? Steve seriously considered this supposed dilemma before realising how stupid it was. As the ground dropped away beneath him, Steve wondered if Tony ever got vertigo from flying.

‘Almost there, Cap. You ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’ Steve responded and pulled one of the EMP arrows from his belt. ‘Thor, now.’

‘Aye, Captain.’ Thor responded and punched the Hulk.

‘Wonderful distraction.’ Tony said and ducked under the giant’s swinging arm. Steve felt a momentary lurch of nausea before they straightened.

Steve tightened his grip on the shaft of the arrow as they got closer. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever was still listening to him that they wouldn’t get knocked out of the air.

‘Here we go.’ Tony said and flew in as close as they could.

Steve reached out prepared to strike when, out of nowhere, the giant’s arm came up and slammed into them. He had a second to appreciate how much the hit hurt before the world began spinning end over end. Steve heard a scream but couldn’t tell who made it. All he was really aware of was the feel of Iron Man pressed against his side and the incredible g-force pulling at him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in the end notes.

Bruce woke slowly as always. The transition from man to Hulk and back again was draining and it never failed to leave Bruce reeling. The times when he forced the Other Guy out made for a far easier recovery.

‘Take it easy, Bruce. You’re fine.’

Clint’s soft voice broke through the haze until Clint’s smiling face swam into view.

‘Hey, there. You want some water?’

‘Please.’ Bruce sat up to find himself on a paved walkway. Clint pressed a glass into his hand and Bruce took a grateful swallow of the cool water. ‘Thank you. Is everyone okay?’

‘Kinda?’ Clint shrugged and sat down beside him. Bruce shifted the blanket over his legs to make sure at least some of his dignity remained intact. ‘Nat’s bringing your clothes.’

‘What happened?’

‘Steve and Tony.’ Clint said glancing at him. ‘We don’t know where they are. The giant was created using some kind of electricity. Steve wouldn’t let me fire ‘cause of this -’ Clint indicated his bandaged right bicep. ‘So, Tony flew them up for Steve to hit him with an EMP arrow. Giant swatted them and now we don’t know where they are. JARVIS said he isn’t in the suit so we can’t track them that way but we’re trying. Especially JARVIS. I dunno what he’d do if he lost Tony.’

‘I’m not sure what I’d do.’ Bruce told him. Tony had trusted him from the beginning and that wasn’t something Bruce could take lightly. Tony’s friendship and unwavering loyalty had been the only reason he’d stayed in New York at all. Without him, Bruce wasn’t sure where he’d be or what he’d do.

‘We’ll get ‘em back. No problem.’ Clint reassured easily.

Bruce wished he could share in Clint’s surety but if his life had taught him anything it was that nothing was sure.

…

‘Steve? You with me yet, old man?’

Steve groaned and turned away from the voice. He was sore and tired. He didn’t feel up to dealing with the world. As the person kept shaking him, Steve hoped Bucky would come along and deal with the idiot.

‘Come on, Steve. I know you’re awake. There’s no hiding here, Capsicle.’

Steve’s eyes flew open and, at first, he didn’t recognise Tony. When he did, though, he closed his eyes again. He’d actually thought he was a skinny kid back in Brooklyn with Bucky for a minute there.

‘Steve?’ Tony was beginning to sound far more worried. Steve forced himself to sit up and look at Tony. He was out of the suit and had a cut over his cheek.

‘Are you alright?’ Steve, unthinkingly, reached out and ran his thumb over the skin beneath the cut.

‘I’m okay,’ Tony said, hoarsely. ‘Well, ‘cept for my leg.’

Steve glanced down at Tony’s leg and saw the bone sticking out of Tony’s left calf. He pretty much panicked.

‘Oh, god. Shit. Tony. Stay still. Let me see.’

Tony sighed but sat back to let Steve look. The bone was jutting out just above his ankle. It was a bad injury and there was no way Tony was walking.

‘This is bad.’

‘Wait till you see our new home.’ Tony said.

‘What?’ Steve looked around them. Ice and snow. That was it. They were surrounded by ice and snow. ‘Just what we need.’

‘How’s my leg?’

‘Terrible. You can’t walk on this, Tony.’

‘Course I can.’ Tony insisted.

‘Fine. I’m not letting you walk on this leg. Better?’

‘Much.’ Tony winced as Steve’s fingers travelled over the skin near the break.

‘Sorry.’ Steve looked off to the side to see the remains of the Iron Man armour. ‘Did you get yourself out of the suit?’

‘You weren’t waking up and JARVIS isn’t there.’ Tony said. Steve could hear the pain in Tony’s voice at the loss of JARVIS.

‘Should’ve hit me harder then.’

‘I was trying believe me.’ Tony laughed bitterly.

‘Wait, was this broken inside the suit?’

‘The suit broke the leg.’ Tony shrugged. ‘It happens.’

‘How?’ Steve removed the outer layer of the top half of his uniform. He pressed it around the wound to stop the flow of blood.

‘No idea.’ Tony winced and fell back to lean on his elbows.

‘Stay still, Tony.’

‘Yes, but we can’t stay here forever.’ Tony reminded him.

‘We aren’t going anywhere until I get your leg stabilised.’

‘Then hop to.’ Tony waved a hand at him.

‘Tony, I need you to hold this while I look for something to use as a splint.’ Steve directed Tony’s hands to keep the wound covered as much as possible.

‘Use the leg of the suit. It’s already torn open.’

Steve grabbed the left leg of the suit and found that much of the front part was missing and that it would make the perfect splint. He managed to get the piece of armour around Tony's leg to hold it in place.

‘Is that okay?’

‘Yep.’ Tony’s voice was strained. Steve gently pulled Tony’s hands away from his leg and held them between his own, noting how cold they were.

‘We need to get you warm.’ Steve let go of Tony’s hands to check his pulse and found it to be a little too slow. ‘And soon.’

‘And what would you suggest, smarty-pants?’ Tony shivered beneath Steve’s hands. He began rubbing Tony’s arms trying to get the blood flowing. ‘We can’t leave the suit.’

‘I wasn’t planning to.’ Steve assured and looked around.

The white snow covered the ground for miles around them. The best possible shelter he could see was an outcropping several hundred yards away. As the wind picked up and howled around them Steve made his decision.

‘If I carry you will you be able to carry my shield and the suit?’

‘Only if you carry me like the pretty bride I am.’ Tony said, managing a cheeky grin,

‘Anything you want, Tony.’ Steve gathered up the bits of suit and piled them onto the shield. Tony cradled the shield in his arms and burst into laughter. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘I finally get my hands on your shield and I can’t do any of the tests I want.’

‘For God’s sake, Tony. Big picture.’ Steve knelt down beside him and slipped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and the other carefully beneath his knees. ‘Let me know if you need me to stop, okay?’

‘Will do, Stevie.’

Steve slowly pushed himself to his feet and grimaced when Tony winced, his arms tightening around the shield.

‘Talk to me, Tony. Tell me about engineering.’

‘Where would you like me to start? Chemical, civil, electrical or mechanical?’

Steve rolled his eyes but started walking towards the outcropping. Steve knew each step would hurt Tony but there was no other choice.

‘Which is your favourite?’ Steve asked. Steve tried to feel out the terrain ahead of him to save Tony at least a little pain before taking a step.

‘My favourite? Don’t have one, Stevie.’

‘Liar. Tell me the differences.’ Steve squeezed Tony’s shoulder, focused on the outcropping getting closer with every jarring step.

‘Pushy, pushy.’ Tony was obviously trying to mask the pain in his voice but it seeped through with every small movement. His knuckles were white where they clung to the edge of the shield. ‘Fine. Kinda obvious but fine. Weirdo.’ Tony shivered in Steve’s arms and he picked up the pace just a little. ‘Chemical is all about, about doing chemical … stuff. Civil is designing roads and bridges and dams and other civil things.’

‘Wonderful explanations, Tony. Highly informative.’ They were still a hundred yards away from the outcropping.

‘Shut up, you. My ex – explanations are great.’ Tony shifted in his grip. Steve glanced down at his leg to see that the bleeding had at least stopped.

‘What’s the other two?’

‘Hmm? Oh. Um. Mechanical. Designing mechanical systems. Like arc reactor. And then the other is. Um. Something.’

‘You said it was electrical.’

‘Oh, yeah. Electrical is computer stuff. Like JARVIS.’

‘Makes sense. Mostly.’

‘Show you properly when we get home.’ Tony promised, wincing again.

‘You better.’

Steve finally reached the outcropping and found that it was actually a small cave. Steve could’ve cried with relief. He crouched down and looked through the small opening. There was just enough space for them to squeeze in and sit side by side.

‘Tony? If I put you down do you think you’ll be able to crawl in there?’

Tony squinted at the cave’s dark entrance and nodded. Steve carefully set him down and took the shield off him. He watched as Tony dragged himself through the entrance and into the darkness. Once Tony was settled Steve passed the shield and armour remains through and crawled in after him.

‘How’s your leg feel?’

‘Sore.’ Tony muttered.

‘The bleeding’s stopped at least.’ Steve told him. The wound had stopped bleeding but there was still the problem of the compound fracture. ‘I can’t do anything about setting the bone.’

‘Have to keep it covered,’ Tony’s voice was soft and was getting a little distant. Steve knew he was probably going into shock. ‘Don’t want to lose my leg.’

‘You aren’t going to.’ Steve assured him. He piled the remains of Tony’s armour around his leg and balanced his shield over the top. He then sat beside Tony and wrapped his arm around him, trying to share his body heat with the man. ‘We’re going to be fine, Tony. I promise.’

‘Says you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Tony receives a compound fracture in his lower leg and there's blood.


	3. Chapter Three

Bruce was getting frustrated. They had no way of tracking Tony or Steve. They’d watched the footage of the fight. Clint had noticed that Tony had been hit with one of the EMP arrows. It at least explained why JARVIS wasn’t able to find them either.

Bruce had hidden himself away in his lab about an hour ago. He didn’t doubt that the Avengers knew where he was but they seemed content to leave him alone for a while.

‘JARVIS? You there?’

‘I am, Doctor.’ JARVIS responded immediately like usual.

‘Are you alright?’ Bruce pulled his glasses off and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt.

‘I am well, thank you.’

‘Of course.’ Bruce muttered setting his glasses back on his face.

‘Are you alright, Bruce?’ JARVIS asked.

‘Yes, JARVIS. We just need to find them. Have you found anything yet?’

‘I am still sorting through the footage from several satellites.’

‘Still?’ Bruce sat down on a stool and propped his elbow on the edge of the bench.

‘The footage is grainy at best. And non-existent at worse. I am also being asked questions by Sir’s bots.’

Bruce glanced up at the ceiling, a habit he hadn’t managed to break, and frowned. ‘Would you like me to go down and speak to them?’

‘If you wouldn’t mind. Thank you.’

‘My pleasure, JARVIS.’

As Bruce made his way down to Tony’s lab he found himself thinking about the last time Tony had disappeared on JARVIS. Last time in happened, Tony had come back with the arc reactor and ideas for the suit. He couldn’t blame JARVIS or the bots for being worried about Tony.

When he walked into the lab, all three bots raced over to him and started whirring and beeping at him, their claws pulling at his clothes. Bruce ran his hands over each of the bots, knowing he wouldn’t be able to completely calm them.

‘Hey, guys. I know you're worried about Tony. We’re looking for him and Steve. We’ll find them.’

The bots pressed closer and gently began dragging him over to the couch. Bruce dropped onto the cushions and allowed the bots to poke at him.

‘Is there anything I can do to help you, JARVIS? I could manually go over some of the footage you have.’

‘If you would like, yes.’

JARVIS projected the grainy footage from a satellite in front of him. Bruce began manipulating the image, trying to make it clear. He guessed JARVIS had given him some footage he’d already gone over but it gave Bruce something to do.

…

‘… and then I woke up in hospital with Sam next to me.’ Steve finished.

Tony had asked him for a story so Steve had told him about everything that had happened in DC. Tony had been lightly tapping his fingers against Steve’s knee while he’d been speaking but he stopped now.

‘And then Tasha told everyone off and disappeared. You and Wilson went looking for Bucky.’ Tony started tapping Steve’s knee again. ‘Why haven’t you gone looking for him again?’

‘Honestly, I’m not sure.’ Steve shrugged, careful not to jolt Tony too much. ‘I’d like to and Sam said he’d help if I needed him too. But I’m not sure. I think maybe he needs time alone to work through everything.’

‘Well, I still got my stuff running.’ Tony muttered then seemed to think over what he’d said. ‘Wait, that didn’t make sense. Let me try again. I’ve still got the facial recognition software running searching for Bucky.’ Tony spoke the words slowly and Steve found himself pulling the man closer.

‘How you feeling?’

‘Cold.’

Steve shifted away from Tony and checked his pulse. Still too slow. His skin was cold and he was shivering. He’d been losing concentration when he’d asked Steve to tell him a story which is probably why the tapping had started up. Steve settled beside against him and wrapped his arms around Tony. At least Tony’s leg had stopped bleeding and it was protected from the cold.

‘We’ll be fine, Tony. They’ll find us soon.’

‘Course. How long. How long have we … been here?’ Tony asked. Steve had noticed that he’d been getting more confused the longer they’d been here.

‘Not sure. How long after you woke did I wake up?’

‘Wake the whole time here.’ Tony’s fingers were now slowing and the pattern had become irregular. ‘Suit protected me from the thing.’

‘The g-force?’

‘Yeah, that. G-force. Leg broke when we landed. Took half an hour to get out of it and to wake you.’

‘And it’s been four hours since then.’ Steve added, though he wasn't completely sure.

‘Hmm.’ Tony had stopped tapping and he’s head was drooping down against his chest.

‘Tony?’ Steve shook the man. Tony groaned and lifted his head back up. ‘You need to stay awake for me, Tony. Okay?’

Tony nodded against him. Steve, with nothing else to do, began telling Tony another story. This time about some mission with the Commandos. Steve had no doubt that their friends would find them. The problem was whether they’d find them in time. Steve was intimately aware of the stages of hypothermia and he was recognising them in Tony. The shrapnel in his chest wasn't doing anything to help.

…

‘Hey, Bruce.’

Bruce looked up at Clint’s voice, stretching the muscles in his neck. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been looking over satellite footage but it had to have been several hours by now. Clint smiled at him from the door as Dummy rolled over to greet him.

‘Hi, Clint.’ Bruce stood up and winced at tinge in his legs.

‘How're you doing, Doc?’ Clint crouched down to pet Dummy.

‘I’m alright. I’ve been helping JARVIS go over satellite images.’ Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face.

‘SHIELD’s doing the same.’ Clint told him, shrugging.

‘How are you doing?’

‘Dunno.’ Clint glanced up at him through his lashes. ‘Kinda useless I guess.’

‘Useless?’

‘You and Phil are looking over satellites and stuff. Thor’s flying all over the place for some clue. And Nat’s calling around to see if anyone saw them or picked ‘em up on radar. Not much for an archer to do.’

‘That’s not true, Clint.’ Bruce helped Clint to his feet and offered up a smile. ‘You’ve got better eyes than me. Than most of us. Come on. I need something to eat and we should take something to the others.’

‘Yeah, food is good.’ Clint smiled. They petted the bots and left Tony’s lab. As they walked away, Bruce looked back at the lab to see the bots trundling back to their charging stations. Bruce had never seen the bots so upset and it wasn’t a sight he ever wanted to see again.

‘Someone’s called Pepper and Rhodey, right?’ Bruce asked.

‘Yeah, Phil called them. Pepper’s in Tokyo but she’s on her way back. Rhodes is somewhere in Afghanistan and can’t get back yet but Phil’s keeping him updated.’ Clint told him as they stepped into the elevator. ‘Phil called Sam Wilson, too. He’s around if we need him. You know we’ll get them back, right, Bruce?’

‘I know, Clint. They’ve been gone for a day though. We know they’re somewhere north. I have to say I’m more worried about Tony. He’s at a higher risk of hypothermia because of the arc reactor. Steve should be able to … last longer because of the serum. But Tony’s -’

‘We are going to find them, Bruce.’ Clint assured him. Bruce, looking at the hope on Clint’s face, couldn’t argue with him. Besides Tony and Steve were both stubborn idiots. They’d survive out of sheer will if nothing else.


	4. Chapter Four

Steve jerked awake, pulling away from the unfamiliar weight next to him. The cold pressed in around him, freezing him down to the core. Falling into the ice, the weight of the water breaking through the glass, throwing him back.

‘Steve?’

The voice snapped Steve out of the nightmare and he swung round, the memories of the giant rushing back in. Tony was close by, frowning. His hand was hovering between them as if he'd been reaching out to wake Steve. 

‘Tony?’ Steve reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand. ‘Stay still.’

Tony's frown deepened but he stopped trying to move closer and leant back against the cold wall of the cave. Steve stretched his back out as much as he could before wrapping his arms around Tony again.

‘‘M cold.’ Tony muttered and burrowed closer against Steve’s side.

‘I know you are, Tony. I know. But moving is the worst thing you could do right now. Okay?’

‘Kay.’ Tony said, managing to burrow closer.

‘Tony? Tony, I need you to talk to me, please?’ Steve asked desperate to keep Tony from slipping further away from him.

‘Bout what?’ Tony asked softly.

‘I don’t know. Why don’t you teach me something?’ Steve suggested, hoping that Tony would accept the challenge and force himself to concentrate.

‘Teach you?’ Tony sighed. ‘Teach you The Elements song.’

‘The Elements song? I haven’t heard it. Do you think you can teach me?’

‘Course I can.’

Steve could hear the frown in Tony’s voice and smiled. That was something at least. As Tony started talking him through the lines of the song, Steve tried to keep up the hope that the others would find them and soon. He didn’t think Tony could last much longer.

And Steve was beginning to feel the effects of hypothermia setting in.

…

Two days.

It had been two days since Steve and Tony had been flung somewhere to the north by a giant who was sitting in a cell. The horrible possibility that they’d never see them again was beginning to seem more likely to Bruce. He didn’t like thinking about it too much but it was hard not to when even JARVIS had no idea where they might’ve ended up.

They’d managed to narrow it down to Canada but that didn’t exactly help them much. Canada was a big country and they assumed Steve and Tony had ended up somewhere remote. Which didn't get them any closer to finding them. Bruce could only imagine how badly they were doing even if they hadn't been injured which wasn't likely. 

For two hours, the Avengers had been sitting in Tony’s ridiculous war room going over satellite footage. Even though JARVIS was cycling through the data faster than any of them could, it gave them something to do.

Beside Bruce, Thor finished cycling through his footage and flopped back against the cushions.

‘This is becoming tedious.’

‘There’s nothing else we can do, Thor.’ Natasha gently pointed out.

‘I know this but I don’t do well sitting and waiting.’ Thor sat forward and braced his elbows on his knees to look around at them. ‘Have any of you found anything yet?’

‘Nothing.’ Bruce muttered but continued looking through the footage. This was all he could do for Steve and Tony so he wasn’t going to stop until someone found something.

‘I’ve got nothing either.’ Natasha said but also kept looking.

‘There’s nothing on this one.’ Phil had spent the whole two hours either looking over the footage, and talking to either Pepper who has still waiting for a plane, or with SHIELD.

‘Nothing.’ Clint responded without looking up. With the best eyes out of them all, Bruce had hoped that Clint would be able to spot something the rest of them couldn’t. No luck so far.

Bruce pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He knew that by now Tony, especially, would be experiencing the last stages of hypothermia. He would’ve stopped shivering by now and he’d be having speech difficulties, maybe slurring his words. Depending on how exposed he and Steve were, Tony had somewhere between six and eight hours left. Bruce hadn’t said anything to the others about this, not wanting to worry them further.

He knew that they’d know, of course. Or at least have some idea of how bad it could be. But he didn’t want to talk about it, any more than they did.

‘I think I have something.’ Clint announced and expanded the image he'd been peering at. 

There on screen was the blurry but undeniable image of Captain America and Iron Man streaking through the sky. They watched as they came to a hard landing in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Bruce winced at the landing. Tony forced himself out of a non-responsive suit, one of his legs obviously injured. The images had been sped up and JARVIS had provided a clock so they could judge time. Tony sat next to the suit for several minutes, alternating between poking his leg and apparently calling to Steve. Steve wasn't lying too far from Tony but he wasn't responding. Tony dragged himself to Steve and started trying to shake him awake. Tony managed to wake him and, after a minute, Steve picked Tony up and they crawled into a cave.

It was difficult to tell from the blurry satellite footage but Bruce guessed Tony had broken his leg. From the way he'd landed and how he'd been forced to pry open the suit and then drug himself to Steve. It was probably a bad break and the longer he went without treatment the worse the wound would become. Add to that hypothermia and the possibility of internal injuries and Tony had less time than Bruce had thought. 

‘Let’s bring them home.’

…

Steve rubbed idly at Tony’s shoulder and listened to the man babble. He could feel the shivers beginning to rack his own body, though they’d stopped in Tony a while ago.

‘Anyway, the point is, something. It’s important. Steve?’ Tony’s voice was petering out and Steve, even with his enhanced hearing, had to strain to hear him.

‘I’m listening to you, Tony. Keep talking to me. Please.’ Steve squeezed Tony’s bicep hoping for some reaction but he got nothing.

‘Okay. You’re listening. Good. There’s something.’ Tony shifted in his grip and leaned his head back against Steve’s shoulder and twisted his head just enough to see him.

‘Can’t remember?’ Steve forced a smile. He was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and he couldn’t imagine how much feeling Tony had lost.

‘Can’t remember,’ Tony confirmed. ‘But it’s important. For something.’  Tony sighed against him and Steve watched his eyes slip close.

‘Tony?’ Steve squeezed Tony’s arms again and, when he got no reaction, he pressed his face against Tony’s hair. ‘Please don’t leave me, Tony. Please don’t leave. Wake up, Tony, please. Wake up. Come on, Tony.’

Steve shook Tony but the only reaction he got was Tony’s head lolling to the side. A desperate sob escaped him and Steve shifted so he could hold Tony’s face between his hands.

‘Tony, please. I’m begging you. Don’t leave me here. Please, please, come back. Tony, come back.’ Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and brushed the man’s hair back. ‘Don’t you dare leave me too, Tony. I will drag you back by your toes if I need to.’

Steve checked Tony's pulse. It was there but faint and fluttering beneath his finger. He swore to himself and tried shifting so he'd be able to perform CPR. 

‘Captain? Iron Man?’ Steve had never been so happy to hear Thor’s booming voice.

‘Thor! In here.’ Steve yelled back.

Thor’s head appeared in the opening of the cave, a grin splitting his face. ‘It is good to see you, Captain.’

‘Likewise, Thor. Where’s Bruce? Tony desperately needs medical.’

Thor nodded sagely. ‘Come, Captain. We must get you warm as well.’

‘I’m not leaving, Tony. Not till the others get here.’ Steve shook his head and clung to Tony. He could just feel Tony’s soft breath against his neck.

Thor nodded and pressed himself further into the cave to check Tony for himself. ‘His breath and pulse are slow but both are still there. We will need to warm him and quickly.’

‘No! We have to warm him slowly.’ Steve said. ‘Warming him quickly will kill him.’

‘Slowly then. His leg?’ Thor asked motioning to where Tony’s leg was still covered by the shield and surrounded by piles of the armour.

‘Compound fracture above his ankle.’ Steve reported.

Thor nodded again and reached back to remove his cape. Together they carefully wrapped it around Tony to keep his torso warm.

‘They have arrived, Captain.’ Thor said when they heard the unmistakeable and welcome sound of the Quinjet landing outside. Steve, overcome with exhaustion, let Thor guide him out of the cave and onto the Quinjet to allow Bruce in to check Tony. Thor left him in the capable care of Phil and Natasha as he and Clint went back to help Bruce.

Phil and Natasha got him to strip out of his cold uniform and into some clean, warm clothes and wrapped him in blankets and into a seat. Natasha sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him as Phil pressed a hot drink into his hands.

‘Drink it slow, Steve.’ Phil guided his hands and helped him take a cautious sip. The hot, plain milk spilled over his tongue and Steve could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He let them fall over his cheeks, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

Steve's head fall against Natasha’s shoulder. Content that he could rest and that he and Tony would be just fine.


	5. Chapter Five

Steve watched as Tony slowly sipped his decaf coffee. Bruce had initially banned him from drinking coffee but this had been their compromise. Tony leant back against the pillows and closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of his coffee.

It had been two weeks since their rescue and they’d spent it locked away in medical, recovering. They'd gotten visits every day from their friends, including Pepper and Rhodey. Rhodey's position as military liaison to Stark Industries had helped him get home to see Tony. Steve didn't think he'd ever seen the colonel so worried. He'd spent hours in their room, mainly letting Tony talk at him. Every so often, though, Rhodey would interrupt Tony to correct him or challenge him. Steve had gotten involved in their conversation when Tony asked his opinion and Steve had sided with Rhodey. 

During the day, there were always other people there, but at night it was just the two of them. They tended to leave Tony’s phone on, through which JARVIS played the sounds of Tony’s lab with the bots entertaining them.

When Tony had first woken up in medical, two days after their rescue, he’d tried to get out of bed and sneak home. Steve had dragged him back to bed and kept him there until Bruce had arrived. Tony had agreed to stay in bed on the condition he wasn't forced into therapy. Steve hadn't liked the condition but it had kept Tony where he was better off so he supposed he couldn't complain. 

‘You’re thinking too loudly, Steve.’ Tony reached between their beds and tried to slap Steve's arm, even though he couldn't quite reach. ‘Stop it.’

‘Sorry. I’ll try to stop thinking so loud.’ Steve smiled and pointed at Tony’s mug. ‘Drink up, Tony.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Tony drained the last of his coffee and grimaced. ‘Horrible decaf shit.’

‘Bruce’s rules.’ Steve took the mug off him and offered up a smile. Tony’s response was to roll his eyes.

‘Bruce’s rules suck. I don’t like Bruce.’

‘You love Bruce, Tony.’ Steve reminded him. Tony had made that declaration several times over the past few days. Bruce had been strict about how they were to spend their recoveries and Tony hadn’t liked it much.

‘Do not.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Steve assured.

‘I’m bored.’ Tony said for the eighth time that morning. Steve couldn’t blame him.

‘Nothing we can do.’ Steve said and moved back to his own bed.

‘Need to do something before I lose my mind.’ Tony complained, shifting in his bed.

‘You have a compound fracture, Tony. You aren’t allowed out of bed. So, what would you suggest we do?’ Steve settled into bed and grabbed the book Phil had lent him.

‘Fuck. I dunno. Something.’ Tony pushed his hands through his hair, making it stick up.

‘Such as?’ Steve flipped the book open to his place and started trying to immerse himself back into the world of Harry Potter.

‘Something! Steve, why are you ignoring me?’

‘Because I’m trying to read.’

‘What are you reading?’

‘Harry Potter.’ Steve said glancing over at him.

‘Which one?’

‘The fourth one, Tony. What’s with the third degree?’ Steve asked, giving Tony his full attention.

‘No third degree. I’m curious.’ Tony shrugged. He reached down and scratched at the skin above his cast.

‘Of course you are.’ Steve said turning back to the books.

‘What d’you think of the Boy Wizard then?’

‘Do you actually want my opinion or are you just making conversation?’ Steve turned the page, not bothering to look up.

‘Both?’

Steve sighed and looked over at him. ‘I like them so far. Harry’s very brave.’

‘S’pose so.’ Tony said.

‘Seeing as we’re making conversation can I ask you something?’ Steve put the book aside. Tony frowned at him but nodded. ‘Do you remember what you trying to tell me before you passed out?’

‘Not really, why?’ Tony asked and reached out for the water jug. Steve got up and passed the jug to him before he could knock it over and spill it everywhere. Again. He sat down on a chair between their beds and pulled one of their many blankets around his shoulders. Although the room was plenty warm, he could still feel the cold seeping into his bones sometimes.

‘You were trying to tell me something important.’

‘Important?’ Tony asked, drawing out the word.

‘Yes, Tony, important.’ Steve reiterated.

‘Hmm, don’t remember. Probably wasn’t that important.’

‘It seemed pretty important to you at the time.’

‘Doesn’t mean it was though.’ Tony said. Steve didn’t believe him and didn’t want to leave it alone.

‘Tony.’

‘I told you I don’t remember, Steve. What else can I say?’ Tony snapped.

‘Tony, I didn’t mean to upset you.’ Steve said quickly.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Clint said from the doorway. He strode into the room and dumped a bunch of books and magazines on the end of Tony’s bed. ‘You two are complete idiots. Steve, I apologise for this but you aren’t gonna tell him. Tony, Steve’s bisexual.’

‘Clint!’ Steve jumped to his feet. Clint forced him to sit back down.

‘I'm sorry, Steve. I know I promised not to say anything but this is getting ridiculous. Both of you morons are bi so you need to stop dancing around this. Around each other. Tony, Steve is constantly in the lab with you because he likes watching you. And, Steve, Tony checks you out whenever you’re in the same room together. It’s disturbing and kinda creepy. You’re both going to be a thousand times worse when you pull your heads out of your asses and go on a fucking date.’

‘That’s why you’re always in the lab with me?’ Tony asked turning towards him. Steve could only nod at him, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

‘Yeah. Well, that and I like being down there with you.’ Steve shrugged. ‘And you?’

‘You do have an amazing ass.’ Tony shrugged.

‘Kiss, you idiots.’ Clint told them.

‘Clint, what have you done?’

Three of them spun around to see Phil standing in the door.

‘Phil! Um. Nothing?’ Clint responded, grimacing.

‘Nothing?’ Phil repeated as he walked over. He grasped Clint’s bicep and gave Steve and Tony a smile. ‘Ignore Clint and do what you want. Just a tip. There are cameras everywhere in here. Best of luck.’

Phil dragged a protesting Clint out of the room and Steve turned back to Tony, who was watching him closely.

‘You remember the well in Asgard?’ When Steve nodded, Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. ‘I saw a lot of crap in there. But the one thing that stuck with me was this one vision of us. It was nothing special. You’d just come down to the lab to feed me. Not that different from now really, except we both had wedding rings on. And we were happy and -’

Steve took Tony’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Tony froze and for a second Steve regretted ever moving. But then Tony sighed against his mouth and surged forward tilting his head to the side just so. Steve slid one hand into Tony’s hair as Tony pulled Steve closer by his shirt.

Steve forced himself to pull away for the both of them to breathe. Tony, though, had other ideas and followed after him, pressing his lips to Steve’s jaw.

‘Tony.’ Steve groaned but forced himself to pull further away where Tony couldn’t reach him.

‘Come back.’ Tony ordered, one hand still reaching out to him.

‘Talk first.’ Steve tried to insist.

‘No talking. Back to kissing.’

Steve smiled and took Tony’s hands between his own and leant in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. ‘Talk first, Tony.’

‘Why?’ Tony, through sheer force of will, managed to pull Steve closer and pressed his lips against Steve’s neck.

‘How long, Tony? Have long have you wanted this?’ Steve asked as Tony’s lips travelled up to his jaw.

‘Ages.’ Tony licked a stripe over Steve’s jaw.

‘Tony.’ Steve managed to pull himself away, though he did press his own kiss against Tony’s mouth.

‘Months, Steve. Since after the well.’

‘Is that the reason?’ Steve asked, cautiously.

‘What? No. It just opened my eyes, I guess.’ Tony shrugged, glancing away. ‘No, wait, that’s not right. You’re gorgeous, Steve. I’ve always seen that but I didn’t. Realise, I guess, that I was falling for you. Not until you were taken by that crazy guy, with the pink goo.’

‘That was months ago. Why didn’t you say anything then?’ Steve kept a tight grip on Tony’s hands to make sure he didn’t try to distract him. 

‘Cause I  _thought_  you were straight.’ Tony shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. Steve, though, caught the expression that crossed his face. Steve clasped both of Tony’s hands between one of his and lightly pushed Tony’s chin up. Steve made sure Tony was watching him as he leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t make it clearer that I was interested in men.’ Steve joked once he’d pulled away. Tony rolled his eyes but he was smirking.

‘And how long for you, Steve, huh? How long have you been interested in all this?’ Tony managed to wave at his body.

‘Since I moved into the tower.’ Steve admitted shrugging.

‘Really? All this time and we could’ve been fucking?’

‘Tony, that’s not what I want. Not the only thing anyway.’ Steve told him.

‘Neither do I. But sex would be good. Sex would be very good. Like right now.’ Tony tried to move forward again but Steve moved away, though he wanted nothing more than to move closer.

‘You have a cast on your leg and we’re both recovering from hypothermia. No sex.’ Steve kissed Toy’s knuckles.

‘You’re evil.’ Tony decided. ‘An evil, evil man, Steve Rogers.’

‘Why? Because I won’t have sex with you in medical. When Phil told us that there are cameras in here.’

‘Voyeurism can be sexy, Steve.’ Tony leered.

‘Not for me, it isn’t.’ Steve kissed Tony’s knuckles again. ‘Tony Stark, will you go on a date with me?’

‘Soon as we’re out of here, Steve Rogers.’ Tony smiled.

Steve returned the smiled and let go of Tony’s hands to pull him in close and kiss him long and hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a long time coming. It's been written for a few years and has been languishing in my files. I've had a few problems with beta readers on this (mainly that I haven't heard from them in a year) so I gave up on them and decided to just go with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
